Causes and consequences
by Alisu
Summary: What ifs about not all actions being so consequence free. Deviation from the main storyline around Act 2. Technically Anders/Hawke/Fenris


A story idea I got which refused to go away before I promised to write it. Again, characters are not mine, just borrowing, comments welcome and all that..

* * *

><p>Hawke was nervous, had been for the last week. At first when she had noticed the things were missing she'd just assumed it would be late., that all the fighting and irregular sleep and eating had unbalanced her rhythm. But as the days went by she became really worried. When the first real signs came she had to admit it to herself, she was with a child. A noble woman getting a child outside of marriage would have been a scandal in the higher societies of Kirkwall but while Hawke had money and mansion she hadn't actually been able to restore their position. It would raise question and rumors of course but she could live with that or, more accurately, she'd have to live with that. The bigger question was how to tell the others and of course, what to answer to their predictable question about the father.<p>

As she had assumed all heads turned to Anders when she broke the news over a dinner at the Hanged Man. Hawke was not one to sleep around frivolously after all and her relationship with the apostate hadn't actually been a secret. Little did the others know that their most intimate exchanges were warm hugs and occasional confused kisses. There had been one night though but it had been too awkward search for closeness that they had not wanted to continue it. Obviously neither of them had found what they were looking for. When the others showered the would be parents with questions one person removed himself angrily of the company slipping to the night, the only person even noticing his absence being Hawke. But she was not in the position to chase him.

Months went by and Hawkes condition became obvious. She had made clear since the beginning that she was going to raise the child alone, that she didn't need any restless father figure on her side, one who didn't even know if he was man or spirit at times. That hadn't stopped Aveline and Isabela busying themselves with the preparations. Hawke had been surprised that such a worldly woman as Isabela concerned herself with a prospect of kid and she would have jokingly denied if asked about it, but still she kept just finding on occasion items that couldn't be thought to belong anywhere else than nursery. Hawke accepted these gifts as she didn't know any polite way to refuse them. The one thing she would have wanted however, to speak with Fenris, seemed to be denied for her. If she went to look for him in the Hightown mansion she only found empty halls. She'd believed he had left Kirkwall unless the others hadn't mentioned seeing him here and there. Was it the explanation for the rage that had removed him from the company the night she'd told the news that she wanted to hear, or was it her lingering doubt of the parentage of her unborn child. The burning memory of another night the others didn't know of.

More time passed and then the Qunari suddenly left, as unannounced as they had arrived. One day a ship of their distinct design arrived at the docks and they vacated the premises they had lived in for the past three years. No one quite knew why but everyone agreed that it was a high time that they left. At that point Hawke was already so far in the pregnancy that others had encouraged her not to even wander into Lowtown, not to mention join them in the various adventures Varric got them mixed in. She was on her way back from the market when she found a visitor waiting for her near the entrance of her manor, a visitor she hadn't even dared to hope to see anymore. Fenris looked awkwardly apologetic but remained silent when she tried to question him of where he had been. He only asked her forgiveness for his absence, for his weak mind that hadn't been able to take the news of her ultimate happiness with someone else. He told her that he would always support her, even if from afar. Hawke didn't know what to do with this promise, not now that she had already steeled herself to the choice of staying alone. She bid farewell with mixed feelings.

Not a month after Hawke went into labor. As there was no shortage of capable midwives it was easy for Aveline to find one and lead her to the mansion in the rainy night. For better or worse there was no complications, not before the midwife got the first good look on the baby. Her curses and muttering about crossbreed was enough to clear any doubts Hawke might have had. The professional as she was the midwife cleaned and swaddled the infant in the linens that had been prepared but left as soon as possible, claiming she didn't want to stay any longer than necessary. When Aveline and Isabela stepped in the room Orana tailing them like a good natured puppy, they met Hawke with tears in her eyes and feeble request that they'd get Fenris to meet her, to see his child. One glance to the baby now resting in her arms confirmed her plea. Isabela disappeared in the night with the glee of a cat who's found a bucket of cream.

Isabela returned some time later as drenched as the man she came in with. From his face it could be read that she hadn't told the whole reason for why he was needed here, how she had even got him to come was a mystery. The doubt and trace of anger for being invited to witness this event that had nothing to do with him was evident. When the pirate insistently dragged him to the room with the new mother he could see what the others had seen already. A multitude of emotions washed over his face before bewilderment settled in. How was that possible? What had he done to her? Hawke saw the turmoil in his eyes when she reached to touch his gauntleted arm. For once he didn't flinch away from it, nor from the gaze she gave for him. It told that this was as it should be. Isabela and Aveline nodded to each other and left the room dragging Orana with them and closed the door behind leaving the couple to their silent conversation.


End file.
